Sai Saito
Sai Saitō (Saitō Sai), was born in Kirigakure to an unnamed mother and father, who died when Sai was 7. Not having anyone else to take care of him he wandered around the shinobi world, looking for a place where he belonged and a family. He soon found himself in Iwagakure during the reign of the Second Tsuchikage, Mū. Mū looked over and trained Sai as a Iwagakure shinobi, he soon taught Sai Jinton, after he graduated from the academy. Being one of the only users to use Jinton, he and Ōnoki trained tirelessly to master it. Once Mū died and Ōnoki became the new Tsuchikage, Sai returned to Kirigakure to learn more ninjutsus. History As a child Sai was always a playful when it came to friends but became serious wwhen schoolwork had to be done. His parents, although never mentioned, were proud of their only son when he graduated the academy at the top of his class. One Sai's seventh birthday, he parents were killed in their sleep by an ANBU group that wore masks with no faces. Hidding in the shadows Sai witnessed the whole event, he went unnoticed by surpressing his chakra, once the ANBU left he went to see if his parents were still alive. Realizing they were dead he left his home and the village to find his parents killers. During his travels he met several interesting people that looked after him and fed him to keep him going, after searching for months he almost gave up hope but something inside told him to keep going. Hours later he reached Iwagakure, since he had no home or family he slept in abandoned houses and wandered the village during the day. On one faithful day he saw the Tsuchikage walking, thinking that he was an ordinary citizen Sai attacked him head on. Being easily defeated, the Kage offered to teach the young man how to become a true shinobi. Training with the Tsuchikage went by pretty simple and easy for Sai, he even was able to master three elements (earth, wind, and fire)with these elmemnts learned the kage taught Sai Jinton along with his other student Ōnoki. Learning Jinton took years for Sai to learn and master, by the time he was 15, Sai mastered Jinton. Once the Second Tsuchikage died and Ōnoki became the new Tsuchikage, Sai left the village to go home. Kirigakure, now under the rule of Mei, welcomed him with a new home. Looking to learn more jutsus he seeked out the Mizukage to learn her Lava ninjutsu. Training with her was difficult since he was often distracted by her beauty. By 17 he mastered lava and he added that to his Dust release to become a formidable foe. Currently at the age of 18, Sai travels around the ninja world meeting new people and making a whole new life for himself, often fighting ANBU because of his trespassing on official business. Apperance Sai wears a deep blue vest over a long sleeved light blue sweater, which he keeps rolled up to his forearm. He has dark blue spiked up hair, which sometimes gets messy and into his eyes. Sai also tends to wear black colored skinny jeans and for some reason he has a baby falcon that usually sits on his shoulders.